The Biker
by Raynedead
Summary: He lives life dangerously while she tries to be the outgoing girl that everyone remembers. But being outgoing can easily cause trouble for a girl who has always been invisible. Will she finally break through from her past and let the big bad, yet surprisingly sweet, biker save her?
1. Chapter 1

**Gabrielle**

**Me: **_Get me a damn drink! I don't care where we go. _

**Trey: **_what's going on_

**Me: **_Family just got done visiting. _

**Trey: **_be waiting outside your dorms_

I grab my dorm key and both of my IDs, one to get me back into the dormitories and the other that allows me to drink, then head outside. I don't bother waiting for Trey, his truck is parked right in front of me. Guess I have to wait for his slow ass. I tap my foot in annoyance. Hopefully I don't take my irritation out on him tonight.

Trey and I have been friends since freshman year. We had to do a project together with this other chick. The two of us became best friends because the girl wouldn't do her part so we kind of kicked her out of the group and it was just us. The professor was pissed but I honestly couldn't care.

Trey comes outside the dormitories, looking his usual self. Blue jeans, his camouflage hoodie, and his stupid Green Bay Packers hat. He is only a good inch above me, so 5'7. He has brown hair that he hides under a hat and a goatee that he always keeps neatly trimmed. He has this dad look to him even though he's only 21. Our archery team always likes to mess with him.

"Come on slow ass. Mama needs a drink." I say, hopping in his truck. He rolls his eyes, climbing in. "Where we heading to?"

"My uncle works at the bar down the road. It's quick and cheap. Good shit too." he nods my way. "What happened today to bring this on?"

I lean my head against the window and barely sigh. "I'll tell you when we get there."

When he pulls up to the bar, I know exactly where we are. This is the place a certain group of bikers likes to stay on a daily basis. I mean I've seen people who aren't apart of an MC go in, but they come out minutes later trying to get away as quickly as possible. I wish I could remember the name of the group that likes to basically live here.

Before I open the door, Trey quickly stops me. He tells me that I have to pretend to be his date. The look in his eyes worries me a bit. I mean I can take care of myself, but Trey? He freezes up completely, maybe throw a few curse words, but that's it.

I take his hand. "Best friends. Right?" he relaxes a bit. "Now come on. Let's have some fun and go see your uncle."

Walking up to the building, I can already hear it. The laughter of men intoxicated, music loudly playing, hard enough that you can hear a bit of it from the outside. The concrete underneath me vibrating. But when we get closer to the door, I hear a woman's moan ring out. I look over at Trey and he blushes, covering his face with his hands.

"Fuck, I forgot it's just the guys night to be here. Come on, let's go somewhere else." he starts to pull me away, but I shake my head.

"Nope, we're already here. Just ignore them and head for the bar. Now come on." I think I hear him whisper, _if it were only that easy_, but I ignore it and wait for him to make the first move. He sighs, pushing the doors open.

Damn, the smell of booze and weed fills my nostrils. The music is playing so loud that I can barely hear myself think. I look around and see women stripping for men wearing leather jackets or vest. They all have patches on them. In another corner I see a man getting sucked off by a woman with blonde hair. It seems that every single one of the women here are blonde. Well, except for me.

I see men staring at me and Trey as we walk in. He's completely different from these guys. So quiet and shy. I've opened his shell, but he still has a long way to go. I on the other hand, am a bit crazy. Always have been. Even though I only wear jeans, t-shirts, and converse all the time doesn't mean I'm innocent. I'm a perverted son of a bitch.

The music suddenly gets quiet. All eyes are still on us. Out of nowhere a guy walks through the crowd with a vicious smile. He's lean and tall, but not the one girl's fan over. His eyes are gray but look black as he keeps staring down Trey. His blonde hair is greasy and long. It makes me want to yell at him to take a shower. When I look at his patch on his vest, it reads _Road Captain. _I already know what that means. He transports the items.

"What is our little prospect doing up past his bedtime?" my eyes bug out. Trey is apart of this shit? What the fuck!

"My friend just needed a drink. I forgot that it was Saturday." his eyes widened at the word friend. He knew he fucked something up. The guy smiles wickedly, making a shiver run down my spine.

"So… This little one is on the market?" he says, running his thumb down my cheek. Trey moves in front of me, pushing the guy back. The guy actually looks shocked.

"Back the fuck off, Eddie!" he snaps. Eddie grabs him by his shirt and throws him at a table full of empty cans and bottles. Trey goes crashing down.

Trey isn't usually the one to get up in someone's face because of his autism, but I guess messing with me pushed him over the spectrum. Just like seeing him on the ground, hurt, pushes me.

I look up at a grinning Eddie, but it's wiped clean as soon as I bring my fist back and to his face. He goes crashing down a lot harder than Trey did. I run over to Trey and help him up. I tell him to go clean up in the bathroom, telling him I'd be okay. He doesn't move.

"I swear I will be. Just go." I snap.

As soon as he leaves I've taken notice that the music and moaning has stopped. When I turn around, I see guns being pointed at me. I put a hand on my hip and glare at all of them. Even Eddie, who is still unconscious on the ground.

"This is kind of cheating, don't you think?" I say sarcastically. "Should have brought my gun to make things even."

"Ha! This broad thinks she can take us all." a man laughs in the back.

"Well this broad saw you sucking dick for the last ten minutes. So if I were you, I'd keep my mouth shut." I hear snickering throughout the crowd.

A door slams open and heavy footsteps fall forward. I cross my arms, feeling my nipples tighten.

When the door had opened, I only saw Trey and this older version of him. His badge read _V. President_. When the two came walking out together, I saw a glint of pride in the man's eyes. Did Trey tell him about trying to protect me?

That's not what's making my body react in an uncomfortable way, though. It's seeing the person behind the two after they walk over to me. This very dark shadowed man who seems to be hiding everything behind those dark ivy green eyes. He looks bigger than anyone here. He could be a foot taller than me. His arms are wrapped in tattoos that look to have meaning behind it, and I want to find out. Especially the small heart I spotted on his wrist. Thick black hair that comes a little past his ear makes me think of why I would be gripping it so tightly. Lips that are turned down in a frown, but still so thick. I wonder what else is thi…

I'm brought out of my lust filled adventure when I hear a voice boom out in the room.

"What the fuck happened here!" he growls, kicking Eddie's side. "This fucking dumbass throwing the VPs boy across the room." while he paces, I spot his badge on his vest. _President. _"Now why is Eddie down, and why are your weapons drawn?!" he demands an answer. They all look truly scared of him. Hell, I wish I could be, but I can't.

"It was her. We had gotten our weapons out because of her." one steps up. His badge only says member. "She knocked him out."

When the president spots me his eyes roam my body, making me squirm. He then begins to laugh.

"You really think that I'm going to believe that Raggedy Ann knocked Eddie out and caused this?" he's still laughing. Nobody else is, and I'm fuming.

My fist tighten and I hear a small whisper from Trey, telling me not to do this. I don't listen though. I kick the back of the president's legs making him fly forward. He lands on his hands, but I turn him over onto his back and sit on his chest. I grab both of his muscular arms and pin them down. He's too shocked to know what to do, so I get to have my fun with him. I run my tongue over his neck to his scruffed up chin. Then I start sucking and licking my way to his earlobe. I bite his earlobe, causing a small growl to come from him.

I let go and whisper, "Call me Raggedy Ann one more time and you'll end up like Eddie, _President._" I brush my lips across his and I slowly stand up and walk over to Trey and his uncle. His uncle is staring at me in shock.

"We need you with us." he chuckles. "He is the strongest man in our MC." I scoff.

"I don't want to be someones old lady. And he shouldn't of doubted me."

"I wasn't ready." I hear _his _voice speak up. Now it's my turn to laugh.

"Right." even the VP is chuckling. I spin towards this big hulk of a man and pat him on his chest. "It's okay to get your ass kicked by a chick."

He grips my wrist, then swiftly throws me over his shoulder. I slap the back of his head, making him slap my ass. I do it again, making him slap my ass harder. My toes curl as my panties dampen.

I bite my lip to keep from grinning at Trey. He just rolls his eyes and grabs a drink for himself. He knows my situation and that I don't mind this in the very least.

Caveman opens the door to a room, when I look around it looks like an office. He sets me down on the plush couch against the wall then hovers over me, his body heat making the goosebumps fade.

"What's your name red?" he asks.

"It's red." he glares.

"I hate liars. Tell me." he orders. Fuck, I hope he's not one of those men with a great sense of smell. I would seem like a damn virgin in heat. Almost am.

"I'll tell you if you tell me yours." I say stupidly. He raises an eyebrow.

"Eli. Now yours."

"Gabrielle, but everyone calls me Gabby." I gasp as he presses against me.

"Gabrielle." he says it slowly, like a caress. "Beautiful name on such a wicked woman." he growls, then slams his lips to mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eli**

Long red hair, luscious pink lips, and a curvy body that she must have sold her soul to the devil for.

As soon as I entered the bar area the first thing I spotted was her. The way that shirt hugged her breast. How her skinny jeans let me see those thick thighs and fat ass of hers. I have to stop myself from pushing my cock into her right now.

When I smacked her ass the first time, I figured she'd stop. The second time I found out it was only for her benefit. Feeling her thighs squeeze against my chest as I slapped her, harder than I intended to, pleased the fuck out of the both of us. Because if she likes getting her ass popped, just wait.

I feel her gripping my hair tightly, waking me up from my trance, but she's too busy kissing around my jaw for me to go back for more.

"You back with me? Or were you not ready?" there's a gleam in her eye.

"My back was turned." she pushes me off her and onto the ground, climbing on top of me. I feel the heat of her pussy through my jeans. Fuck.

"Were you ready then?" she smirks, crawling down and unbuttons my jeans.

"Shit, I'm never going to be ready around you if you keep doing this." I groan as she slips her hand into my pants, gripping my cock.

"No underwear. I like that." she whispers. Then I see something. She looks scared. "If you feel something that doesn't feel right, just say something. Okay?" I frown, but nod.

She pulls my jeans down the rest of the way and her eyes look at my cock in hunger. This woman is making me feel like a horny teenager. I'm never like this around the women I sleep with. I usually have to work on the women I'm with just to get myself hard. She grips my length and uses her thumb to spread the cum that's leaking out. I hold my breath as I keep my eyes on hers. When she's done, she takes her thumb in her mouth. I almost cum right then. Yep, it's high school. She then replaces her thumb and uses those pretty pink lips on the head of my cock.

I grip her hair as she tries to take all of me. She can. This woman didn't want to go slow. She wanted fast and I'll give it to her. So I pump my hips as fast as I can, but I feel something vibrating. It can't be my phone, she pulled my pants down. That's when I realize that it's vibrating against my cock. Fuck, and it feels like goddamn heaven. No wonder women use vibrators.

I grip her face and move faster, making her moan against my cock. That's what breaks the dam. That one small moan, and I cum. I let go of her and grip the legs of the chair behind me, a creak like noise voices through the room. I didn't know where to cum, but she knew where she wanted it. She swallows every bit that I give her.

She stands up, licking her lips, and leaves my office. All I do is stare at the door, waiting for her to come back, but she doesn't. Wait, did a woman just satisfy me without anything in return?

I stand and pull my jeans up. Damn, why did she have to finish me up and walk away. Sighing, I take a look back at my desk and shake my head. I'm finished with all the damn paperwork for tonight. Now I can go have a good time with the guys. Yet, I don't want to because of how they treated Gabrielle. Fuck, what is wrong with me? I don't even know this woman.

Throwing open the door, I head down the hall. The music is playing loud and hard again. Those damn women out there are trying to impress my men, hearing loud moans coming from the room. I roll my eyes and head into the room. The guys are back in spirits. I even see Eddie has woken up. He has a pissed look on his face, but still keeps hold of the woman grinding on his lap.

I slam myself down onto one of the couches that no one is fucking or getting sucked off on. Thank hell. I feel someone sit next to me and see that it's just Shawn. He's one of the sergeants of the club and also one of my close friends.

"Where the hell were all of my sergeants when Eddie was fucking with the vice prez's nephew and his little friend?" I growl. He groans in frustration.

"The men and I were planning for the next meeting with the Russians. Didn't know the little prospect had a girlfriend." Shawn says, looking impressed. I grit my teeth.

"They're just friends." I growl. He cocks an eyebrow at me.

"What's got your panties in a wad? You know Chase will be back tomorrow to take over paperwork duty, so you can finally get out of your office." he says, putting his booted feet on the table in front of us. Chase is the secretary of the MC. He had to take a few weeks off because his old lady just had their first child. I'm happy for the guy, but thank fuck he's coming back. I hate doing the paperwork.

"Anyways," Shawn drawls, "I'm going to meet the prospects friend." he says moving to the bar. My eyes widen. She's still here?

I look over at the bar and see her sitting on the counter. Many of the women, and some of the guys as well, are gathered around her as she talks. Hands moving in a vulgar way, then she pops her mouth open moving her tongue in a swirling gesture. My jeans start to tighten. What the hell is she talking about over there?

Sitting in the stool next to the performance is Taylor's nephew, Trey. He looks like he's trying so hard not to laugh. Just like Taylor, who is behind the bar handing out drinks while talking to him.

I feel a pat on my shoulder. When I look up, I see that it's just Shawn again. "She is so damn filthy. She's teaching the girls how to pleasure us better." he laughs in disbelief. "I like her. She needs to come around more often."

Gabrielle finally looks up and spots me staring at her. She smiles wickedly and winks at me, then goes back to her teaching. I'm going to need a cold shower tonight.

"Did she just- at you?" Shawn asks me. I shrug.

"Trust me, I know how wicked she is." I say, then mentally smack my forehead. Why did I say that?

"Oh, so you two fucked?" he asks surprised. I shake my head.

"She just sucked me off and left. Didn't think she'd still be here." he gapes at me. "What?"

"She just left without having you do anything to her?" I nod. "Now I really want her to keep coming back."

"Hands off her." I growl. He nods.

"I understand boss." he smirks. "Looks like you found your favorite new toy."

"Yeah, I want another taste of Gabrielle." I whisper to myself.

I watch as she jumps off the counter and leaves the other women giggling. Looks like we have a girl who isn't causing drama. That's a first.

She winks at them and looks over at me, eyes twinkling. The way she doesn't try to impress me by swaying her hips dramatically, or licking her lips sexually is new to me. All she does is walk over, a smirk across those lips. She's just being herself instead of trying to turn heads. Even if her body is fully covered, she is still catching interest from my men. It irks me a bit, but I know who she wants right now. And it's me.

She walks up to me, then slowly climbs on top of me, straddling my lap. Her hands fall on her thighs, and I can still feel the heat coming from her pussy. Fuck me, am I dead and not in hell?

"Hey Shawn." she looks to the side at my idiot of a best friend. He just has a huge fucking grin on his face. Asshole.

"Hey Gabby. Getting bored with teaching the girls some new tricks?" he asks, smirking.

She sighs dramatically, running a hand up my shirt. I feel my cock twitch as her fingers run across my abs, over every single crease. I hold back the shiver that is trying to escape.

"I wanted to teach them a trick about how to intensify sex with a mans nipples, but I couldn't concentrate with someone just staring at me." she cocks an eyebrow at me. Shit, she did catch me staring. Shawn laughs.

"Please tell me we get to see you more often." he grins at me. I low growl rumbles in my chest.

"Don't be such a big bad bear." she reaches my chest and pinches my nipple while pressing herself harder against me. A groan escapes my lips. Fuck. Shawn looks at me then her. She grins. "Men's nipples are just as sensitive as ours. I don't know if I'm coming back or not though."

Shawn frowns. I'm too busy trying to get myself under control to say anything.

"I am not allowed to drive, and I'm pretty sure none of my Christian friends would bring me here. Trey is my only ride."

"Hell, I'll pick you up if need be." Shawn chuckles. "Seeing my best friend acting out of control is great." I shoot a glare at him, but stop when Gabrielle grinds harder on me while still pinching my nipple. Okay, she needs to stop before I blow my load like a damn teenager who just watched his first porno.

She lets go of my nipple and I sigh in relief. Shawn just laughs harder. I shoot a glare at him, but stop as she grabs the edge of her hoodie and pulls it off. She's wearing a black tank top that says tattooed and thick. I can see her red lace bra peeking above the top. My throat tightens.

"Love the ink Gabby. Who did your work?" my eyes leave her breast and flow down to her arms. She has two tattoos on her left arm of a man's head with a maze used as the skull. On the other side is one of those nurse tattoos, the sign someone would see on a ambulance. Two snakes circling a pole and meeting at the top.

"Some guy on the bay, and Alex over at the tattoo place by Walmart and Sam's. Alex did the maze head and two other tattoos of mine." she explains.

"Where's the other two?" I ask, my voice a bit husky. She grins, wrapping her arms around my neck and running her fingers in my hair. I close my eyes at the feeling and lean my head back against the couch.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she says, teasingly. "I want more, but they're just so damn expensive."

"I know what you mean." Shawn says. "My first tattoo was two hundred bucks. Good thing we got our own tattoo artist for the MC. He's fucking great too."

"Think he'll give me a discount?" she asks teasingly. I grip her thighs tightly.

"Please tell me you don't have a tramp stamp." I mutter. She giggles, causing an ache in my chest.

"No, just my thigh and lower leg." my eyes pop open.

"I want to see your thigh tattoo." I order. She cocks an eyebrow at me, then grabs my chin.

"Say please." she purrs. I hook my fingers in her belt loops.

"No. Show me your tattoo." I pick her up and make her stand. She gives me a little smile, but turns towards the bar.

"Trey!" the prospect looks away from his uncle and towards her.

"What's up?" he asks.

"Keep your head turned towards your uncle unless you want to see me in my underwear." the guy quickly turns back towards Taylor, making a few of the guys chuckle.

She unbuttons her jeans and slides them down half way. She turns to the left so I can see it. My eyes widen at the detail of the tree and how beautiful it is. I run my fingers over it, and watch her shiver. Glad I'm not the only one on thin ice.

"Nice panties, sweetheart!" one of my guys shouts. Eddie.

"Thanks Eddie. Nice black eye." she sticks her tongue out.

"I like them too, Gabby." Shawn chuckles. I spin her around and bend her over. I hear a gasp escape her.

When I see the words on her panties, I know how bad she is. The words, _spank me_, are worded right across her ass. I run my hand over this beatiful art, then grip it tightly. A small moan escapes her lips. Now she knows how I've been dealing with her teasing.

I sadly let go, and watch as she shimmies her jeans up and buttons them. I frown. Damn, that view was beautiful. She spins around and gives Taylor a thumbs up. He grins, nodding. Trey just spins around, shaking his head. That smile on his face shows that he's happy for her.

What's all that about?


	3. Chapter 3

**Gabrielle**

I yawn and say my goodbyes to all of the girls, and head towards Trey. He's still talking to his uncle about something, but turns when Taylor nods his head my way. Trey turns around and smirks. I blush.

"I need to go get some homework done. Mind giving me a ride back?" he nods, telling his uncle that he'll see him tomorrow.

I can still feel Eli's gaze as the two of us walk out of the bar. I don't bother looking back at him, because I know nothing will happen between the two of us. The man was just a little test run. He helped my confidence. Especially on how possessive he was getting with me. It was sexy as fuck.

But I can't be with a guy like him. I'm trying to finish school and work on a plan for me and my daughter's future. My family wants me to be with one of the Christian guys on campus. I'm dreading the day I meet him. My mom doesn't care about who I date or fuck, she just wants me to be happy. That's what I love about her. My grandparents on the other hand are completely different.

When we get closer to the school, Trey finally decides to speak up.

"So, what made you need a drink?" he asks, keeping his eyes on the road. "We never got to actually talk tonight."

"Yeah… sorry about that." I say nervously, running my fingers through my hair. "Guess I got caught up in the moment." he shrugs.

"Don't worry about it. It was nice seeing him looking completely confused. He needs to take it down a notch on always being so fucking serious all the time." he rolls his eyes as he says it. "Want to come back tomorrow?" I shake my head.

"Nope. You know the deal." I say annoyed. "I have to find a good Christian boy. Speaking of which, my grandparents visited me today. They were driving back home after visiting my grandmother's sister."

"How'd that go?" I groan, throwing my face into my hands.

"My grandmother kept pointing out everything wrong with my room. She even started cleaning it." I say in annoyance. He just laughs.

"How is that bad?" I glare at him.

"She kept pointing out everything I was doing wrong and gave me tips on how to improve. She even kept bringing up my dad, saying that he would never leave his room like that." Trey looks annoyed.

"You should have texted me sooner." he says. "I could have come up with a excuse for you to get out of there."

Today was absolutely terrible. My dad's parents came all the way down from Tennessee to visit family. When they stopped by to visit me, my grandmother kept complaining about everything I was doing wrong. She even told me that I was a slut and whore for having tattoos. When I pointed out that my dad was covered in them, she told me that while on his deathbed he told her that he regretted getting them.

I knew she was lying. My dad had gotten a tattoo just weeks before he died. She can't lie to save her own life. My dad was a piece of crap, and now she's just using me to make up for all of my dad's mistakes. I get that she lost both of her sons, but putting me in the middle of the situation won't help our relationship or my self esteem.

As Trey drives us back, we talk about the next archery competition. It's in Foley, Alabama. We leave in a week. I'm not going to lie, I love the road trips where we get to spend the nights in the hotel. I've been rooming with Alex every time because her and her boyfriend want to get it on, and I'm the only one who will let her have her fun. She's the hot redhead on the team. I'm not joking either. All of the guys wanted to go out with her, and one of our team members ended up doing it. I get pissed that her and her boyfriend always end up fucking while I read a book. It pisses me off just because I haven't fucked anyone in four years. Yeah, I'm jealous.

Putting my hands and mouth on a sexy man like Eli really built my confidence up. After I had gotten done with him, I needed a drink. I knew I couldn't fuck him without wanting to come back for more. The way he watched me like a hawk and had gotten jealous of his men staring at me made me feel like I was riding on a cloud. The way he ran his hand over my thigh, then bending me over to see the words on my panties made me think of him fucking me in all the right places. His strong hands squeezing my ass made me almost break and ride him right there in front of his men.

Being pulled away from my thoughts, I notice that Trey is pulling up by my dormitories. Wow, I was too busy stuck in my own head that I didn't realize we made it back already. Guess I'm just stressed right now. Ugh, I can't wait to go to bed.

Leaning over, I give Trey a hug. He looks at me for a moment before speaking.

"You need to come back with me to the bar. The guys and girls seemed more relaxed with you there." he gives me a small smile. "My uncle was happy to see his friend look calm for the first time in months. I was to." I shake my head.

"I don't know." I chew on my lip. "I just can't get close to Mr. Cranky butt." Trey laughs.

"He's not that bad, and you seemed happier than you've been in weeks. Do some thinking before we go to the competition Friday. We could hang out at the bar with my uncle before we leave the next day." he offers. I sigh in annoyance. I hate when he has his moments of reason.

"Fine!" I snap, hopping out of his truck. "Just keep the bear away from me." I growl, slamming the door shut before he can say anything.

I stomp to the double doors and scan my card. When I head inside, I see that a few people are in the lobby. When they see me walk in, I get a few heys and waves of the hand. I politely say hi back, and head to the girls dorms.

Swiping my key card in my dorm, I walk inside my room. The school wanted to put me in a disability room for my safety. I don't understand how it's safe, having me alone, but I'm not complaining. They are letting me pay for this room at the lowest price. I'm just happy that the people think I'm worth something here.

Stripping out of my jeans, I grab my backpack and toss it on my bed. Sliding under the covers, I open up my laptop to the story I'm writing for my creative writing class. So far it's good, but not great. I want to have my first story that I show someone to be amazing. I've never shared any of my stories with anyone, so this will introduce me to the world I want to be involved in.

Before I left to go out tonight I called my daughter. She doesn't like to talk on the phone. Her mind is always running. I think we should Skype each other so she will be focused on me when we talk. I don't like being so far away from her. I've missed so many of her firsts. She lost two of her teeth already, and I missed it both times. I missed her first girl scout meeting and her first cheer performance. I understand that she's having fun and my mom is taking care of everything, but I don't like that. I'm always worried she'll forget me or hate me in the end.

Thinking about Scarlett, I don't have the strength to write anymore. I just want to curl up in a ball and pretend that today never happened. That my family is either judging me or depending on me. I've never had someone just take the time to love me.

I sigh loudly and throw the blanket over my head. Shutting my eyes, I drift off into a restless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I saw that some are confused that Ana and Christian are not apart of this story... yet. Just be patient as the story progresses. I have my reasons for putting this story under the 50 shades section, I promise. They will be introduced in the story later on. Just enjoy Gabrielle and Eli for now.**

**Also, I would love to thank one of my readers for helping me with my situation considering my seizure alert dog. I want her to know that I was accepted and now I am raising the money to finally meet my dog. If any of you would like to donate to my cause, here is my Facebook link below. If you could donate or share, I would greatly appreciate it.**

donate/716746415466381/?fundraiser_source=external_url

**Gabrielle**

Shooting my last arrow, I shout at the target. All my team members just laugh. Shooting a glare at them, I wait for coach to say it's okay to pull out arrows. When he waves us forward, I curse under my breath when I see an arrow on the three. Son of a bitch! What is going on with me today?!

I pull out my arrows and stomp my way back to the red line. Coach waves us all over before we can start shooting again. Thank goodness, I've been at this for two hours. My fingers and arms are absolutely killing me. Coach just looks at me a little irritated. Trust me, I'm irritated too!

"Okay guys, go get some rest and make sure you have everything packed." he tells us. "I need everyone to be ready to shoot, so that means khakis and your archery shirt." we all groan at the mention of khakis. I feel fat in khakis…

I shoot basic bow, so I don't have a case. Coach just hangs it on the racks in the trailer. I'm thankful for that, because that means I don't have to take my bow apart.

Trey waves me over as I start to leave the building. I just want to go back to my dorm, dammit! I know he wants me to go have a drink before tomorrow, but if Eli is there I can't.

"I'm not going if Eli is going to be there." I say as soon as I reach him. He's just finishing up taking apart his compound bow. He frowns.

"You know his name?" he asks, clearly confused. Why wouldn't I?

"Yeah, he told me." I say slowly. "Why are you so surprised?"

"Because he never gives any of the girls his name." he looks at his case, and picks it up. "Guess he must like your annoying ass." I stick my tongue at him.

"Asshole." I snap. He chuckles.

"No, he's never at the bar on weekdays. He's usually at the meeting spot." Trey shrugs his shoulders. "So you should be good."

I sigh, thinking this is a bad idea. Then again, I need to let loose a bit before I compete tomorrow. Fuck it, I'll go and let off some steam before morning gets here. I'm guessing Trey already knows my answer before I let him know, because he pulls out his keys and tells me to hurry up. Grabbing my bow, I follow him out to his truck and put my stuff in the back.

We head to the archery building to put our stuff up. Trey offers to take my things in while I wait in the truck. I guess he thinks I'll run. He would probably be right.

Hopping out of his truck, I run into the archery building spotting Trey putting my bow back on the rack. I skip over to the table and grab one of my arrows. Looking at the fletchings, I notice that half of one is missing. Looks like I need to tell coach I need a repair. Luckily I have extra arrows.

I put the arrow back down and follow Trey as he walks outside. I lock up the room and hide the key under the rock at the edge. We are going to be in so much trouble if we ever lose that. And I'm not taking the blame for anyone.

Hopping into the truck, Trey tells me to just be my peppy self. Easy for him to say. It's not him trying to stay out of a relationship. Wait a minute, Eli doesn't seem like the relationship kind of guy. Oh my god! Why didn't I think of this before? Probably because I haven't had sex for six years. If he's at the bar tonight there will be no point in freaking out. I can have some fun before I try and look for a relationship. Right?

I feel my body starting to get hot. Damn, I hate when I have hot flashes when I start freaking out. That's it, time to come up with an excuse before we pull out of the gates. I am not going back in case there is a chance that I run into Eli.

"Wait!" I look over at Trey. "I can't go." I watch as he rolls his eyes with a huff.

"You aren't getting out of this that easily." He says in annoyance. I cross my arms.

"I have homework due tonight you ass!" I snap the lie through my teeth.

He looks at me a moment before sighing loudly. I watch as he takes a left to my dorms instead of the gates. Yes, I feel bad for lying to Trey but I just can't do it.

I hop out of his truck as soon as he stops in front of the dorms. Before he can say anything, I slam the door shut and run inside. I'm not being a coward. All I am doing is trying to keep a distance from a man. One sexy irresistible man.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you all are enjoying the story so far!**

**If you guys wouldn't mind sharing my post on Facebook, I would greatly appreciate all of your help in the process of getting my service dog. Thanks everyone!**

** donate/716746415466381/?fundraiser_source=external_url**

**Gabrielle**

"I call the bed next to the wall!" I shout, running and jumping on one of the hotel mattresses. I know Alex doesn't care which bed she gets. As long as David, her boyfriend, is able to sleep with her she's fine. Lucky girl, she gets to be cozied up with someone. I better stop thinking this way or my mood is going to plummet.

We had a long drive from Hattiesburg to Foley, Alabama. All I wanted to do was sleep for the next year, but coach said we had to put our stuff away and head back to the van for us to get to the competition. I knew we should have left yesterday, but no. Coach wanted to save money. Fine with me though, I still did great at the competition. The only problem is those damn Genesis bows. They are like cheating bows for the recurves. It is absolute bullshit that those other competitors get to use in annoyance, I curl up on the bed with my face buried in a pillow. Finally, I get to relax after sweating my ass off today.

As I'm getting comfortable, a loud knock rings through the room. Dammit, David is already here. Alex's squeal echoes, making me flinch. Damn she's loud. I get that they are a new couple, but fucking calm down. It's just a guy for crying out loud.

"What took you so long?" Alex asks, walking over to her side of the room with her hand in his. He just rolls his eyes.

"Can't I take a break for a moment?" he snaps. I shoot a glare at him, but quickly hide it when he looks my way. "What's up Gabby?" Okay, I know what you think. David is a bit of a prick. He actually cares for Alex, though. The only thing is that he is a dick a lot.

"Trying to get comfortable. Be left alone." I say, throwing the annoyance I feel into my tone. He just laughs though and wrestles Alex onto the bed. Ugh, don't make me sick.

As they are playing on the bed, I shut my eyes to get some rest. Also, I need to try and block those two out. It is uncomfortable hearing them fuck in the shower right next to me.

As I begin to doze off, another loud knock echoes through the room. Covering my head with my pillow, I shout words that should not be allowed in the English language.

"Someone get the damn door before I murder someone!" I snap. I watch as David pulls away from Alex, and goes to check who it is. Alex looks at me like I've told her dirty secret. She shouldn't look at me like that since I let David come into the damn room. She should be fucking thanking 's utter bull crap.

"Who are you?" I hear David ask. Why does his voice sound squeaky?

"I'm looking for Gabrielle." I hear the voice answer. That can't be right. He can't be here.

"That doesn't answer my question." It seems that David finally found his nuts, the squeak is gone. He sounds mad now.

"Because I didn't fucking think it mattered who the fuck I was." I hear him growl. "Now, is Gabrielle here?"

My eyes widen at his tone. Looking over at Alex, I see that her face is a bit flushed. She also looks a bit panicked. Shit, I better help David out. Don't want Alex losing her boyfriend so early in the relationship.

Quickly getting up from the bed, I dash to the doorway. In the hall is Eli, towering over Davids small frame. He looks pissed, but so does David. The two look like they are about to beat the shit out of each other. David would lose this fight quickly. Ugh, I just wanted to relax!

"Eli, what the hell are you doing here?" I ask, running over to him. I pull David back into the room and shove him towards Alex. Going back to Eli, I grab his hand and lead him to my bed. He just keeps staring at me as I curl up on the bed and wait for an answer. Nothing. "Are you going to answer me?"

He sighs, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Trey told us about the competition. Taylor wanted to see his nephew shoot since he's only been to one of his competitions. Shawn just wanted to come to goof around." He looks nervous as he rubs the back of his neck. I try to hold back a smile.

"Doesn't explain why you came." I say in a playful tone. A small smirk appears on his lips.

"You know why I came." He says quietly. I shrug.

"Oh, I know why you came. Just not why you came here." I flirt. He chuckles, then scoots further on the bed. One of his hands reaches out and grabs my chin gently. His lips are so close. I can feel his breath on my own. Mint with a mix of cinnamon.

Just as he's about to kiss me, Alex decides to speak up and annoy the fuck out of me. "Um, Gabby?" Annoyed, I turn to her and David. The two are both gaping at me. "Who is this?"

"Sorry guys." I say, pulling away from Eli. He just kicks his shoes off and climbs beside me on the bed. "This is Eli. He decided to come watch us as we compete." Speaking of Eli, I feel his hand sliding over my thigh.

"Um, is he like your boyfriend?" Alex asks awkwardly. Her cheeks are still red as she keeps peeking over at Eli. David does not look happy. Oh, this is going to be fun.

"No, we just met a few days ago." I chuckle.

"Then why is he in here?" she looks annoyed now. Eli sits up, and presses his lips to my ear causing me to shiver.

"Friends with benefits still like to visit one another." he chuckles lowly. I elbow him, but it just ends up hurting me.

"You are an asshole." I snap, but can't stop myself from smiling. I turn back to Alex. "He doesn't know personal boundaries. He's like a bear trying to catch a fish. It's so close, but yet so far away." I hear him snicker behind me.

"It's actually quite easy for a bear to catch a fish." he says while pressing his lips to my neck. Then he quickly pulls me down, hands on my wrists. Shit, not while the two nosy asses are in the room. "So you're saying it's easy for me to catch you?"

"Dammit Eli! Stop being annoying." he presses his lips to mine before letting go of me. "Thank you." I huff, annoyed at myself for being so weak.

Alex is biting her lip, trying to hold back a smile. I wonder if she realizes that she sucks at hiding one. David just gave up on the whole glaring and decided to lay down next to her. Good, I don't want anyone fighting. I know that these two will keep their mouths shut since I won't tell coach about David staying in here overnight. I don't know what I feel about Eli being here though. As soon as I saw him a sense of joy filled my body. That scared me a bit, especially since I made a deal to myself not to see him again. Guess the deal is off, because I'm happy he's here.

"What do you want to do?" He asks, rubbing circles on my thigh.

"I want to get my pjs on, then lay down." he cocks an eyebrow, but doesn't say anything. "I mean it."

"I know." he grins. "Mind if I join you?"

"NO sex." I say in a harsh whisper. He sends me a wicked smile.

"Of course not. You have to deal with what I wear to bed though."

"You are not sleeping naked." he laughs.

"I'll be in my boxers, don't worry sweetheart." He takes a piece of my hair in between his fingers.

"Then you better deal with what I wear without making a move." I order. He holds both his hands up in surrender.

"Fine, I won't mess with you." I look at him for any sign of a lie. Nothing. His face isn't giving me a clue of anything.

"Want to go change?" he asks. I nod, then grab my bag and pull out a big tshirt. I better not regret this.

I head into the bathroom and close the door behind me. Quickly tossing the shirt on the counter, I put both my hands on the sink and take a few calming breaths. I haven't slept in the same bed with a man in years. What if it feels wrong? Dammit, why do I have to overthink everything?! Just get changed for bed then head out there. I can do this. Taking one last deep breath, I strip out of my clothes and pull on the t-shirt. I don't bother to pick my clothes up off the ground. My feet move me out the door in a hurry.

As I move back to the room, I see Alex peeking through her fingers towards my bed. When I look over I spot Eli throwing his pants over one of the chairs in the corner. The only thing I can see of him is his tight ass and back muscles. Shit. No man should look this damn good. It's a sin. David looks as if he's sulking. It's hard not to laugh.

Eli turns around, and I keep my eyes on his face. It would ruin my ability to keep from jumping him if I saw what was going on down there. He just laughs at my expression, and walks over to me. His arms wrap around my waist, pulling me against his body. The feel of his warmth makes me close my eyes. Damn he feels good.

"You there?" he chuckles.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" I say, completely pissed at my reaction. I pull myself from his arms, and climb in bed.

"It's been a good day." he says, climbing in beside me. He wraps his arms around me, and I decide to lay my head on his chest. He feels too good to deny.

"You're being a smartass." I grumble.

"Is it annoying you?"

"Yes!" he pulls me closer, pulling my leg over his waist. I throw my arm over his chest..

"Good." he says quietly. I huff in irritation. Why is he trying to push my buttons? "Get some rest."

Alex heads to the bathroom. She can turn the lights off instead. I don't bother seeing what David is doing. The ruffle of the sheets give me the clue that he's getting under the blankets. Hopefully his mood will change in the morning. He's got the girl, there is no reason for him to be jealous of Eli.

Speaking of feeling jealous, Alex walks out of the bathroom in only her panties and a tank never wears something so revealing to bed. What the hell. Why do I feel so pissed that she is wearing that? Maybe because she's the pretty one between us. Small waist and a beautiful face. It's not good to be jealous of a friend, but when the friend keeps sending looks at the guy you're with, it doesn't help. She needs to focus on her guy, even if I'm not with Eli.

Releasing a small sigh, I try to go to sleep as Alex finally turns the lights off. Guess Eli picked up on my mood, because his fingers begin to run up and down my back.

"What's the matter?" he asks quietly. Nope, he doesn't need to know why I'm upset. I'd just sound pathetic.

"Nothing is wrong. Just tired." I lie. He chuckles.

"You suck at lying." he points out. He becomes quiet for a moment before speaking again. "You know that I don't find your little friend attractive. Right?"

"I don't care if you did or not." I pout. "You can like whoever you want. We are not a couple."

"You are so adorable when you are jealous." he whispers. I'm starting to hate this man.

"I am not jealous." I growl. "Shut up."

He begins to laugh again. I try to punch him, but before I can, I'm underneath him. What the fuck is he playing at?

"I said no sex!" I whisper furiously.

"If you call this sex, then we need to have a talk." I hate his playful mood right now. Why can't he be like he was back at the bar. Moody and quiet.

"Stop being all playful, and just go to sleep." I snap. He presses himself against me, making my breath hitch. "Okay, do what you want. I don't care anymore." I whimper. His hand covers my mouth.

"If that's the case, then we need to go back to my room." His hand runs down my leg. "These two don't need to get all hot and bothered by listening to us." he presses his lips to my neck.

"Okay, how about we just stop." I breathe through my nose. There is no way I can do that. I need to stay in my room in case coach was to find out that he was here.

"Whatever helps you sleep better." I feel him grinning against my neck. "But I'm not tired."

"Then sing a lullaby to yourself. I am tired."

He pulls away from me and rolls off my body. He just doesn't know how to behave, does he?


	6. Chapter 6

**Eli**

Why the hell did I come with the guys down to Foley? Bigger question is, why did I come to this woman's room and why am I fucking cuddling with her? I never cuddle with the women I'm with, and especially never see the woman twice. We usually just go our separate ways.

This woman though. She makes me curious, and after the night she came to the bar I just wanted to keep her for myself. Every time one of my men looked at her I wanted to beat the hell out of them. Bending her over and grabbing that thick ass of hers made me feel more powerful than I already felt. I had shown all of my men who she belonged to. They all know to never cross that barrier.

Looking up at the ceiling of the hotel room, I sigh. Having her leg wrapped around my waist, the heat of her pussy against my hip, isn't fucking helping my situation. Running a hand over my face, I hold back the groan of irritation building up. She's such a damn tease and she doesn't even know it. Or does she? Thinking back to that night in the bar, I think this woman knows exactly what she does to men.

"You know, I can hear you growling." I look down and see that Gabrielle is awake. The lights from outside are shining through the blinds, making her look absolutely beautiful.

"I'm not growling." I say. She wraps her leg tighter around my waist and that growl escapes making her giggle. "Damn."

"Why aren't you asleep?" she asks, climbing on top of me, straddling my waist.

Grabbing her hips, she runs her hands down my arms. Her hair is draped around her shoulders making her look even more dangerous than she already is. All I can think of is her straddling my bike, wearing absolutely nothing but my vest.

"I should be asking you the same question since you are shooting tomorrow." I say, running my hands up her shirt. She smiles.

"I usually go to sleep around three. What about you?" her hand roams my chest.

"Five." I tell her, gripping her breast in my hands. A perfect handful.

She pushes her chest forward, eyes shutting on me. I don't honestly care if the woman I'm with shut their eyes during sex, it's not like I'm horny because of the color of their eyes. I want Gabrielle to keep hers open though. Those dark chocolate eyes of hers need to be on me as I touch her.

"Eyes on me." I whisper. She looks at me, her pink tongue running along that bottom lip. My cock is pressing against her ass, making it harder for me not to take her.

She brings her mouth down on mine, my hands moving away from her breast and snaking my arms around her waist. I bring her closer to me, pushing my tongue in her mouth. Goosebumps rise along her pale skin as my tongue runs against hers, fingers snaking over the arch of her back.

She pulls away from me and lifts her shirt over her head. Before I can even take a glimpse of her, her lips are back to attacking mine. The only thing different is the feel of her breast pressed against my chest. Before I'm able to have a feel of her soft pussy, she stops me.

"Wait until we're alone." she whispers. "I need to be able to scream your name instead of having my mouth covered."

"You know how to keep a man wanting more." I chuckle, staring at her breast. I run my finger over the blue vein at the top and watch her as her mouth opens. Nothing. "You need to get under these blankets before he wakes up to see these gorgeous things."

She reaches for her shirt but I snatch it from her, shaking my head. She arches her eyebrows and takes the hint with a little annoyance.

Climbing under the blankets, she snuggles up to me like she did earlier. This time she looks tired, eyes drooping shut.

"Goodnight sweetheart." I whisper, kissing her forehead and pulling her closer.

"Goodnight Eli."

I wake up to the sound of giggling. Who the fuck is giggling at- I look over at the clock- six in the goddamn morning? What the fuck does anyone have to giggle about.

Opening an eye, I look down to see that Gabrielle is awake but she looks pissed. I have to hold back a laugh so I know she won't leave my side. Peeking over, I spot that man David on top Gabrielle's little friend.

The girl seems to be amused by something, and keeps looking over at Gabrielle and me. I groan. She wants me to watch her have sex with her boy. Why does this always happen to me? And why does it have to be Gabrielle's little friend?

"Would you two shut up?" Gabrielle snaps, sitting up. Looks like she forgot about taking her shirt off, because when the sheet falls she doesn't try to hide herself from the two.

As soon as David looks over and stares at her below the neck, I immediately wrap my arms around her chest.

"Um, I think you forgot something." I bury my face in her neck, laughing as her whole body turns red from embarrassment.

"Shit, I thought I was just having a dirty dream." she looks at David who is trying not to look at us, and the little redhead who looks like she's about to kill something. "I'm really sorry Alex."

"Hey, it's not like they can say anything. They were fucking right next to us." I tell her, but then stop. "At least I think they were."

Gabrielle starts laughing, pushing us back down on the bed. I pull the sheet over her as she continues her laughing. I'm pretty sure I just humiliated David's sex skills by the look on both the lovers faces. The two should learn not to fuck around someone who knows what they're doing. Speaking of which…

I grab Gabrielle, and make sure the sheet is secured around her and pick her up. She doesn't say anything, knowing full well what my plan is with her. I want this woman, and not even seeing a fat boy fucking his girl can make me lose interest.

Pulling her into the bathroom, I pull the sheet off her and run my hands into her hair. A small moan escapes her as I push my tongue between her lips. I move a hand away from her and turn the shower on. She may not want to have sex right now, but I will repay the favor for what she did for me the other night.

I pull off my boxers and kick them to the side. When she tries to pull her panties off, I stop her. I get on my knees, kissing her stomach. She tries to push me away, but I don't stop. I keep my hands on her hips, burying my face between her thighs. Fuck she smells amazing. I run my tongue over panties, tasting her juices already.

"St-stop, Eli." she begins to shake as I slide the barrier between us down. I look up at her before I do anything else. "I haven't done this in a long time." she says, sounding ashamed.

"There's nothing wrong with that sweetheart. I'll take care of you." I stand back up and take her into the shower with me.

She tilts her head back in the hot water, looking as if she's in ecstasy. I make her turn around so that I can wash her hair. The moans that escape her make my cock come to attention. Shit, not right now buddy. Let her get comfortable with us first. Her hands run over my chest, not helping me out in the slightest.

I get back on my knees in front of her. Time to finish what I started earlier. She tries to tell me that I don't have to.

"Just keep quiet if you're uncomfortable with people hearing you." I wink at her. She rolls her eyes.

I push her against the wall, holding one leg securely while tossing the other over my shoulder. As soon as my lips brush against her thigh, she begins to tremble. I like how sensitive she is. Hopefully I have enough time to have my fun.

Running my nose along her thigh, I finally reach her pussy. So wet, and I've barely touched her. I run my tongue between those lips, and I immediately feel her fingers in my hair. Trying to smother me with this pussy of hers. Fuck yes.

Dipping my tongue deeper, she whimpers, her legs shaking harder. I dip a finger into her folds, gripping onto her tighter, and suck on her clit. She rides my face like a professional bull rider, pulling me closer and moving her hips with my finger and tongue.

I suck hard on her clit, and she cries out. Her juices flowing down my hand. When her hands slip out of my hair, I watch as she let's her body sag against the wall, me still holding her up.

Pulling her against me, I lather her in soap and watch as she just lays her head against my chest. She looks so tired.

"Are you alright?" I ask, a little worried. She nods.

"Yeah. Just been years since I've had one of those." she says, making me pull away from her a bit.

"You've had sex, right?" because if she's a virgin, she can't lose that to a guy like me.

"Yeah, a few years ago." she yawns. "Can't really get into the reason why right now." she chuckles.

"I'll get it out of you." I say matter of factly, turning off the water and helping her out. She smiles.

"You will, but you'll end up running like the rest did." she shrugs, wrapping a towel around herself. I frown. I really don't like the sound of people running away from her.

I grab a towel and wrap it around my waist. Looks like I'll be wearing the clothes I came in here with. I go to grab my boxers, but she snatches them up before I can get them. A wicked grin appears on that innocent face of hers.

"These are mine." she winks, walking out of the bathroom. Little minx.

We walk into the room and spot the two love birds in a heated argument. Gabrielle looks at me, then goes to grab some clothes before waving me back in the bathroom. I quickly grab my pants off the back of the chair and dash after her so I don't have to watch the two.

I walk in as she starts pulling on a pair of khaki pants that show off her ass and thighs. She hints for me to start getting dressed, so I pull on my pants going commando another day. Sliding on her uniform shirt, I watch her brush her hair into a ponytail.

"Honestly, do I look fat in this shirt?" she asks. I laugh causing a hurt look to come to her eyes.

"I'm not laughing at you sweetheart, just what you said." I wrap my arms around her, and kiss her neck. "You look fine as hell."

"You do too." she smiles, pushing me off of her. "Come on. We are leaving in thirty minutes. Should give us enough time to get breakfast."

I've already had my breakfast. Now I'm already eager to get my lunch.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, I am loving the reviews and how positive they are. Keep telling me what you think and don't worry. Christian and Ana will be here sooner than you think. You all had given me great ideas that I couldn't have thought of on my own.**

**Another thing I would like to ask is for you to please go to my fundraising page and please help in someone. Either share it, donate, or pray. I need all the help I can get for my seizure alert dog. Please help if you can.**

donate/716746415466381/?fundraiser_source=external_url

**Gabrielle **

I walk down the hall and hop into the elevator. David and Alex went down to breakfast before we finished up in the bathroom. Now Eli went back to his room to change clothes. Had to force him to, but we made a deal for later on after the competition today.

Humming, I step out of the elevator and head into the dining area. The smell of food makes my mouth water. Damn, I need to control myself. I spot Taylor, Shawn, and Trey sitting at one of the tables in the corner of the room. When I look over and notice coach, I can tell he doesn't trust these guys. Well his opinion doesn't matter anyways.

"Hey guys." I say, taking a seat at the table. They all look at me in annoyance. What's going on with them?

"Do you have to be so loud in the mornings?" Shawn says annoyed. I cough back a laugh. Looks like they had some fun last night.

I feel my skin start to tingle as a pair of hands land on my shoulders. I peek up and see Eli grinning at the three.

"You guys have fun last night?" he looks over at Trey. "Why was your ass drinking in the first place when you are shooting today?"

They all just groan again, faces going into their hands.

"Let's get breakfast before they barf up theirs." I snicker, going over to the breakfast bar.

As I walk through the room, I can feel eyes on me. I don't bother to look around, because I know either David or Alex said something about my special friend. I will kill David if he says anything about seeing my boobs. Absolutely kill the fucker.

I grab a cup of coffee and take my plate back to the table full of hungover men. Before I can sit, Eli nods for me to sit with him somewhere else. When we take our seats, the questions begin.

"So tell me why so long." he orders, shoving a fork full of eggs into his mouth. I purse my lips. I can't tell him.

"What's your favorite color?" I ask awkwardly. He rolls his eyes.

"I bet Trey knows. I could just ask him." Trey would never. "Especially since he's a terrible liar."

"You're an ass, you know that?" I snap. He just grins. I take a deep breath. Here goes nothing. "I have a kid."

As soon as the words slip out of my mouth he begins to choke on his food. When I look over at his buddies, I see Trey giving me the questioning look. I just nod in return. He begins to laugh, and gets Taylor's attention. That asshole is going to enjoy my humiliation isn't he?

Before I can get up and just go to one of my friend's tables, he puts a hand over mine. My eyes widen in surprise.

"Sorry, being taken by surprise while eating isn't always the best." he chuckles, taking his hand away. "That's why men always leave?"

"Kinda…" not really. "Everyone knows that I have a child. She visits me whenever my mom can bring her by. She's a sweetheart. It's just that you can't always trust people when it comes to things like that."

"Wait, if all you want is to have sex then why are you worried?" he asks, clearly confused.

"I feel like it's wrong for me to have fun while my child is at home with her grandmother."

He looks deep in thought. We sit silently for a few minutes before coach announces that we have ten minutes before we head out. I grab his empty plate and cup and mine, taking it to the dish area. When I look back towards him, I see that he's not there anymore. I knew this would scare a guy like him off.

I'm sorry, but my little girl is more important than some damn hookup. She's the only reason I'm in college anyways. There is no way I would be staying away from her for this long if I didn't have a reason.

Heading to the van, I climb in and see that everybody's already here. I quickly take a spot next to Trey. I don't want anyone to ask anything.

"How did he take it?" he whispers. I look over at him.

"Poorly dude." I groan, laying my head on his shoulder.

"Really?" he says, confused. "I wouldn't of thought he'd be like that."

"Why? He's a guy Trey." he glares at me. "No offense."

I jump at the sound of loud engines in the background. When I peek over Trey and I look out the window, I see Taylor, Shawn and Eli on their bikes. Shawn waves stupidly at us, while Taylor smacks the back of his head. Eli just sits there watching the two of them. It's funny seeing Trey's uncle act younger than Trey. He needs to let go more.

Trey sighs, rubbing his head more. Why the hell was he partying in the first place last night?

"Your dumbass shouldn't have been drinking last night." I simply say. He shoots another look my way.

"Well my ass wasn't able to fuck like some people." he growls. I laugh.

"We didn't fuck dude. He just slept over." he shakes his head.

"What is it with you two?" he asks, dumbfounded. I sigh.

"I honestly don't know."

We pull up to the building the competition is being held at, and hop out. Everyone scrambles to get their bows out of the trailer. I stay back, not wanting to get trampled by everyone.

I close my eyes and my mind drifts to my daughter. Damn, she turns six in September and I need to think about how I'm going to get out of class that day.

My phone rings, making me jump. When I look at the screen I see that my mom's calling me. Need to see if something is wrong.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hi mommy!" she yells, causing me to flinch.

"Hey baby! Is everything alright?" I ask, worried. I climb over the seats and hop out of the van.

"Yeah, I just wanted to talk to you." she says quietly, causing my heart to swell.

"Well mommy's about to start shooting, but can I call you tonight and we can talk until bedtime?" I ask her. She's silent for a moment, causing me to get nervous. I don't like it when she's upset with me.

"Okay. That's fine." she says.

"I love you."

"I love you too, mommy."

I shove my phone in my back pocket, and head towards the trailer. This day will be good. It will. We just need to finish shooting this morning, then head to the dinner the people are hosting for the competitors.

Everyone has gotten their bows and is putting them together. I try to find mine, but it seems to be missing. Shit, did I leave it here yesterday?

Someone pokes me on the shoulder, making me jump. I turn around and see Ralph holding mine and his bow. Snatching it from him, I punch him in the chest making him wince. I don't know why he pisses me off all the time, I guess it's just because he has that vibe.

Ralph and I walk into the center and pick up our score sheet and figure out which number we're on. It looks like we're up against each other in the first round. This should be fun.

I hang up my bow on one of the racks and walk over to the empty chairs behind the shooting line. My ass doesn't shoot until ten, so I have to watch the rest of the team try to kick everyone else's ass.

I look over and spot Shawn and Taylor walking my way. Shawn is like a bunny, hopping over while Taylor looks like he is going to kill him. The two are wearing their vests, and getting looks from everyone. It's actually pretty fucking rude with all of the staring.

"Hey, you guys having fun so far?" I ask, watching the archers shooting.

"So far. Except for people constantly asking us what kinda bikes we drove. Shit, that gets annoying." Shawn says. I chuckle.

"Don't worry. We're leaving today after the dinner anyways." Shawn's eyes light up. "For competitors only." a pout crosses his face.

Taylor elbows him in the ribs. "Dude, we can go to outback or something."

"Yeah, the dinners suck anyways. Outback is your best move." I tell them. It's true too. Every benefit sucks balls and is so damn boring.

I peek at the doorway and still see no sign of Eli. My brain is telling me to just ask the guys, but I don't want to come off like one of those girls from the bar. He sure as hell isn't the type of guy to see a woman again after they've fucked. Guess my times almost up with him, something in which I should not be so upset about.

As I play through my options with Eli through my head, I notice that Trey is finished and has a pissed look on his face. His fist is tightened, so I quickly move my way through the crowd. Trey actually looks like he's about to hit this guy.

"Hey, sweetie." the fat lump of shit looks shocked to see me. "How'd you do? Kick his ass?" I ask, wrapping an arm around Trey's. I feel Trey shaking, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, babe, let's go before I spread my retardedness on this fucker." I shoot the asshole a glare and see him turn red.

We both ignore him and quickly get Trey's bow and arrows into his case. Thank fuck I made it here just in time or that kid would have been knocked out. Never seen Trey like this. I guess when you have members of the club here cheering you on, you have to impress as much as you can.

The two of us walk over to the guys, and I see Eli right beside Taylor. He looks tired about something, but keeps his facial expression blank.

"What happened?" Shawn asks. Trey just sets his bow case down and sighs and waves me forward.

"Oh!" I squeak. "That asshole kept calling Trey retarded, and Trey was about to kick that guy's ass until I intervened. Just needed him to calm down."

"Which one was it?" they all say, making Trey sigh.

"Oh, it's called none of your business?" I tell them. "We don't want to have Carey kicked out for you guys being idiots."

"I'm not an idiot." Shawn pouts.

"Anyways, wish me luck against Ralph." I send them a wink, and head to grab my scoring sheet.

It sucks that I'm going against this teammate. He's the one who's been accused of switching his scores and cheating. I don't trust him at all. That's why I'm going to make sure to score his then send them up there myself. Ralph doesn't have that look of trust to him. He would give out anyone's life just to save his very own. But hey, at least I'm not going against a genesis bow.

I grab my bow and get ready to take my first shot on the practice round. I distance my feet, shoulders back, and try to relax myself enough to stop shaking. Taking a deep breath, I pull back the string then find my aim quickly then letting go.

It's like watching in slow motion as the arrow hits in the yellow spaces of the target. I do a little dance to reward myself. When I look at coach he is shaking his head at me. Asshole. He can be absolutely no fun.

I take a few more shots, then know I'm ready for the actual thing.

I can't stop smiling after today. I had gotten first place out of all of the basic bow shooters. Even the men. I've never done that before. For some reason I was on my A game today. Might of been because Shawn was cheering in the background, then Trey, then Taylor. Eli, of course, kept quiet. I could just feel him staring at me the whole time.

Right now, all of us are getting dressed for the banquet. I slip my cream colored dress over my body and slip into my heels. Peeking over at Alex, I see that she's putting on the last of her makeup. No time to wait for her, so I head out.

When I open the door, Eli has his fist midair. I smirk. His eyes trail hungrily down my body.

"Need something?" I ask innocently. He narrows his eyes on me.

"You know I do." he whispers. "I'll just have a small taste though."

He runs his hand over my jaw and brings his lips down to my cheek, my nose, then my lips. The kiss is softer than any other he's given me. It makes my heart start to beat rapidly and my palms begin to sweat. Shit, I can't do this.

Pulling myself away from him, I smile. He sighs, looking confused with himself. I feel the exact same Eli. Trust me.

"Ready to head down?" he asks me. I nod.

We head down to the lobby and everyone is all dressed up. I didn't do much with my makeup, but it seems like everyone else did. Girls anyways. No, no drags on the team sadly.

Out of the corner of my eye I spot Trey and the guys. We walk over to them, and Trey gives me a bear hug like Shawn does.

"Nice shooting today!" Trey says. "Ralph and the other two are pissed."

"Fuck them." I say. Not my fault they didn't have a support system.

Coach announces that it's time to go, and we all gather into our group and head outside to the bus. Trey and I watch the bikes and see the guys heading off towards the road. Lucky that they get outback.

Hopefully this will be more enjoyable than the last one we went to…


	8. Chapter 8

**Eli**

Shawn loudly throws his fork on his plate causing Taylor to flinch. Taylor smacks the back of his head as usual, but a little bit harder, because I actually see Shawn flinch a bit.

"Godammit!" Shawn whines. I ignore the two and go back to my steak.

My mind goes back to the phone call I received today from Theo. His mom has him whenever I say. Well, Theo has been asking these past two weeks, so I let him go Monday morning. He calls me every night to tell me that he is okay, but I sent security with him just in case.

The phone call I had gotten a few hours ago was pure bullshit. My security had to take Theo off the premises because his mother's boyfriend kept teasing him. My security said it was happening all week. Even his mother was doing it to him. I just wanted Theo to tell me though and he did. I didn't like the anger in my seven year olds voice, but at least it's finally out of him.

"Hey man, phones ringing." Shawn points at my phone, cake all over his face.

I look down to see it's Trey. Why's he calling me? If he's calling me that means I should be on alert. I set everything down and take the call.

"What's wrong?" I ask. I watch Taylor and Shawn quickly start to get up, Shawn throwing a few twenties down.

"Gabby's at the hospital." he says, trying to sound calm. "She had a seizure going into the banquet."

"What hospital?" he gives me the name of the hospital, and I tell him I'll see him there. I look over at the guys. "We need to get to the hospital."

"What's going on?" Taylor asks as we're walking out of the restaurant.

"Gabrielle had a seizure." I tell them, and hop on my bike.

I speed down the highway, not caring if the police get pissed at me for passing a few red lights. I need to get to my girl.

Walking into the hospital, I spot the whole team in the waiting room. They look bored. Please tell me she's not friends with any of these people besides Trey.

Speaking of Trey, I watch as he comes out of a hallway and when he spots us he looks relieved.

"Thank fuck you're here. She's passed out now, but before all she kept saying was sorry and that she needed us." he shakes his head. "This was a bad one too."

"What caused it?" I ask. He shrugs.

"I think the whole situation with her daughter." he says. "She misses her."

I nod in understanding. Hell, I just miss my son for a night. She has to go months without seeing her little girl. That must be hard on her.

"What does the coach plan on doing for her?" Taylor asks him.

"Since he has to get all the kids back, he just called her mom." he rolls his eyes. "She's such a bitch."

"Call the woman. We'll take her somewhere she can be comfortable and get some rest." I tell Trey. He hands over his phone and shakes his head.

"Ain't talking to that woman again." I sigh, looking down at the number. "Angela. That's her name."

I click the call button and wait for her to answer as it begins to ring. I wait and wait until a voice speaks through, sounding demanding and threatening. Damn.

"Hello?" she asks.

"Is this Angela?" I ask.

"Yes." she says blankly.

"Well, I'm a friend of your daughters and I'll be taking care of her tomorrow. Trey will be helping me as well."

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"It means that you do not have to come get her tomorrow."

"Okay, so you have all of her medications?"

"Yes." nope. Pretty sure they're in her suitcase in her room. I remember seeing her taking something.

"Okay, well keep me updated on her or have her call me." she orders. I chuckle.

"Okay." then hang up.

I tell Trey to go back to the hotel and get all of her things. That he needed to make sure her medicine was in there too. He nods heading out with the rest of his team, and I tell Taylor to go with him to get him back here.

Walking over to the counter, I ask a nurse when I can visit Gabrielle.

"Are you family?" she raises an eyebrow at me, looking me up and down. Shit, I won't be able to get in if I don't do something.

"I'm her, um, fiancé." she smiles and asks me her last name. When I remember the back of her team shirt reading her long last name, I spell it out for the woman.

"Okay, she's in room 138." she smiles.

"Is it okay if her brother comes with me?" I poke my finger at Shawn who is trying to balance a pen on his nose.

"Of course."

I walk over to Shawn and take that damn pen away from his dumbass before he pokes himself in the eye with it. Then tell him to come with me. We head down the hall and past a corner before we find Gabrielle's room. I quietly open the door and let myself in, Shawn decides to end up smack dab on the floor at that moment though.

"This isn't the fucking looney tunes." I growl. Shawn snickers.

I look over and see Gabrielle hooked up to so many wires and scanners that it's not even funny. When I look at her gorgeous face it's gray and her eyes looked tired when I spot that they're open. She has a small smile on her face when she looks at us.

"You two would fit in perfectly in the looney tunes." she croaks. I sigh in relief and walk over to her.

"How are you holding up?" I ask, grabbing one of her free hands without a needle in it.

"I'll be free to go tomorrow. They're just keeping me overnight because of my mom's work schedule. I'll feel better by tomorrow or the next day. It just depends on how bad the seizure was." she explains.

"Want to go get the truck?" I ask Shawn. He pouts, but nods, getting up to leave the room.

"What's going on?" she asks.

"Well your mom said it was okay for me to take care of you rather than come all the way down here." her eyes widen.

"What?" she croaks again.

"You willing?" she's coming regardless. She looks like she's thinking for a moment, before nodding her head. "Good, I'll get the nurses and doctors to start the process of discharge and getting you out."

It's time to get home to Theo anyways. Hopefully that doesn't scare her off, or scare him. Especially after being with his mom. I guess we'll just have to see.

Gabrielle finally gets discharged from the hospital an hour later. Shawn has picked up a truck and the two of us are loading up our bikes into the bed while Gabrielle is lying down in the back of the truck. Taylor will be the one riding his back.

Yeah, it's pretty fucking funny watching two older guys playing rock, paper, scissors over who's driving back on their bike. Especially when it's best two out of three.

When we finish loading up, I slip in the back with Gabrielle as she curls into a ball, peacefully asleep. The ride back is just an hour for us. So we don't have to wait too long to get her in a bed.

My breath stops as soon as she curls into my waist and lays her head on my lap. I look down at her and run my fingers through her long hair. So damn beautiful. She needs to get better.


	9. Chapter 9

**Gabrielle **

Peeking my eyes open I close them quickly at the sunlight shining through the blinds. Ugh, sunlight is evil right now. Sitting up, I stretch and forget that I'm in a huge bed. Looking around, I realize that I'm not at my moms, but a more expensive and cleaner looking place.

I get up to investigate, but when I do I realize I'm only wearing a t-shirt and panties.

Hmm, I think I know who's home this is. Sighing, I go looking for some type of bottoms to wear. Looking over, I see sweatpants crumpled on the ground but then spot my suitcase against the wall. What the hell?

I walk over and open my bag to see all of my things in it. Thank goodness. I grab another pair of sweatpants, a t-shirt, and my necessities before heading to the bathroom. When I walk over to the open door, showing a bathroom I get dizzy. I drop my stuff to the ground and grab hold to the drawers next to me.

Fuck, I hate having epilepsy. It can be a real bitch at times. Which means all the damn time! I get back up when the nausea passes, and head towards the bathroom.

When I peek inside I'm amazed by how beautiful it is. The big tub is what catches my eye though. Nope, no. You just had a seizure. No tub time.

I strip out of my clothes and step into the shower as it warms. Damn, I wish I could stay in here longer, but my nausea and dizziness keeps coming back and I need to hurry up and get out of here.

Tiptoeing down the stairs, I don't see or hear anything. When I hear music playing somewhere down the hall, I quietly make my way down the hall and see a kitchen. The noise of laughter coming from a child catches me off guard. Maybe I'm not in the house of who I thought.

I peek into the kitchen and see a shirtless Eli, yum, looking at a child while holding a skillet in his hand. The two count down from three and when they do, I watch as Eli tosses a pancake in the air and it lands back in the skillet. The boy claps loudly as Eli takes a bow.

I giggle as Eli shows the softer and goofier side of himself. I think I like this side of him. What! No, you'll get attached.

"Gabrielle, I can hear you eavesdropping." Eli chuckles. The music turns down.

"Gabrielle?" the little boy asks. I peek around the corner and walk over to the counter.

"I wasn't spying." I grumble. I look over at the little boy and smile. "I'm Gabrielle, but you can call me Gabby."

He gives me a skeptical look and frowns. "Please tell me you won't be living here."

"Theo!" Eli snaps. I shake my head and ask Theo if he wants to go talk. He looks confused but nods.

I follow him into what looks like a living room. He walks over to a couch and sits on the opposite side of it and I sit on the other.

"What's wrong Theo?" I ask. "I'm not permanent, so you can trust me. My little girl always makes me do pinky promises to make it official." that makes him smile.

"Dad and I always do that." he then frowns. "Do you treat your little girl bad?" now it's my turn to frown.

"Whenever I get to see her, no. I go to college so it's difficult to see my baby at times."

"You seem like a nice mom." he frowns. I raise an eyebrow.

"What about yours?" I ask. He laughs, no humor in it.

"My mom and her boyfriend are…" he doesn't say anything else. I scoot closer to him and pat his hand.

"I understand. My dad and this woman who had three kids always tormented me and my brother." I explain to him. "We all have different lives growing up. Don't worry sweetie. Your father will always be there for you. Remember that."

"I know." he sighs.

"Come on, before your dad gets worried." I hug him, and he actually hugs me back. That surprises me.

When we make it back to the kitchen, I see Eli setting down plates and he's turned the music back up. I also see my pills laying by my plate. That's so fucking embarrassing.

"Gabrielle, medicine." he snaps his fingers. He looks at Theo. "You, come and eat."

Theo and I look at one another and stick our tongues out, walking to the table.

"You two are getting along, that's not good." he chuckles.

"Nah, I don't like the brat." I say winking discreetly at Theo. His lips twitch to hold back a smile, but he rolls his eyes.

"Dad, she completely nags too much. Trying to manipulate me." he crosses his arms and glares at me. I glare back.

I peek over and see if he's falling for it, but he's just leaning back against the counter with a smirk on his face.

"Do you two really think that would work on me?" he asks.

"Nope." the two of us say, trying not to laugh. He just shakes his head smiling. His eyes then fall on mine.

"Take your medicine then you can call your mom." he says. "You can eat and talk to her."

"What if I need privacy!" snap. Theo laughs.

"No such thing as privacy in this house." well damn.

I grab all of my medication, make sure everything is there and take all of it with a drink of orange juice. Mm, yummy. Eli hands me the house phone, I'm guessing, and I dial my mom's number. It takes a while, but she finally picks up.

"Hello?" she answers in one of those professional tones. Ugh.

"Hey mom." I sigh.

"Oh, hey baby. How are you feeling?" she asks.

"Like I've been hit by a truck." I sigh.

"Who was the guy I talked to last night? He sounded hot." I blush when I look up to see a smirking Eli. He nods for Theo to put some headphones on and I watch as Theo giggles at my embarrassment.

"Yeah, I met him the other night." I mutter.

"Well, is he hot?" she asks. I smirk at her openness.

"Sexy as hell mom. Black hair, over 6'3, beautiful green eyes, gorgeous smile, sexy beard. Oh, and not to mention a perfect personality." I explain Eli as I see him. "He's like the guy I write about."

"Is he packing?" I slap my face in annoyance. I hear someone cough and see Eli shaking from laughter. I shoot him a glare.

"Mom, not producing that information to you." she pouts through the phone, and while she does Eli takes his chance to talk.

"Hello Angela. This is Eli speaking." he says. "Does she need anything other than her medication for her health problems?" he asks.

"I hear her saying something about my magnet." I whisper. He nods. Holding up my wrist, I point to it.

"She has it with her." he says. "Okay. Okay. Bye."

"Well?" I ask.

"She told me to tell you to call Scarlett tonight." he says, putting the phone on the receiver. Theo takes off his headphones.

Eli walks over and pulls me to him. I wrap my arms around him and kiss his chest when he kisses my head.

"You scared me to death last night." he says, pulling me closer. My eyebrows raise.

"Wait? You actually care?" I frown. Damn, I need to pay better attention to my psychology professors.

"Duh, of course he cares." Theo announces. "Otherwise you wouldn't be here."

"Do you want me to throw you out the window again?" he asks. My eyes widen. Theo laughs.

"Yes! That was the best cannon ball ever!" Eli just shakes his head against mine and pulls away from me.

We all talk for awhile at the breakfast bar and Theo goes on to explain all his likes and dislikes, what is favorite thing to learn about in class is, and what he likes to do with his dad. He is a chatter box just like Scarlett, which is making me really miss her right now. She's on spring break right now, and I don't know what she's doing.

There's a loud knock at the door, making Eli freeze up. He tells the two of us to stay where we are and grabs a gun out of one of the kitchen drawers. I look over at Theo and he just zips his lips. I do the same. I'll be a good girl today and listen.

When I hear the door open, I hear a few voices yelling the hallway towards the entrance. I tell Theo to stay put and go and check out what's going on with everyone. I don't like how Eli is alone with these people or person.

When I look down the corner I notice Eli is blocking the view of the people or person. It sounds like a man and woman though. I walk over to Eli, and when he feels me coming he turns around. On the front steps is a woman and man who look the part of white trash society.

The woman looks pissed to see me, and starts snapping at Eli even more. I hold my hand up, causing her to automatically stop. The guy is too busy checking me out.

"Don't bother about complaining about money for when Theo needs to see you. Get your act together and learn to not to break a child down rather than build their character." I growl, pushing Eli back into the house. "Oh, and learn to hide the needle marks."

I slam the door in her face and give a sheepish look over my shoulder. Eli just stares at me right before he pushes me against the door and attacks my mouth. He seems to remember that I had a seizure yesterday and backs off, but I end up whining. He just grins and shakes his head pecking me on the lips. Teasing ass.

Walking back into the kitchen, Theo runs over to me and gives me a tight hug. Ugh, I'm getting nauseated by all this excitement. It's like Eli knows when I start to sway. I hug Theo back gently and see him smiling very big.

"Thanks for telling my mom off." he says quietly. I look over at Eli and scoff.

"And you call me the eavesdropper." I smirk at Theo. He grins.

"Oh hush." he picks me up and takes me back down the hallway I snuck down. "You need some more rest."

I lay my head on his shoulder and let out a yawn, causing him to chuckle. "Okay. I'm fine with that."

He walks me into the bedroom I woke up in and lays me back down in the fluffy bed. I curl up against a pillow that smells just like him and breath into it. Delicious.

"Hey, are you upset about not seeing Scarlett?" he whispers. I nod into his pillow.

"It's her week of spring break and I'm missing it." I bury my face deeper. His hand rubs up and down over my arm.

"Want to go get her for the week and spend time with her?" he asks.

I sit up quickly, maybe to quickly because I fall back down from dizziness. Instead I just look at him. Why is he being so sweet to me? He even let me meet his son. Let me go off on his ex. Does he really care like Theo says? They say to always trust a child.

"I mean I'll be busy with the club Saturday and Sunday, but I'm usually free most days unless paperwork or certain things need to be taken care of." he explains.

"You would really do this for me?" I ask. He frowns.

"Of course. It hurts me to not just see my boy for a day. I can't imagine how hard it is for you." he kisses my head. "Speaking of school, your professors have you taking all online now. You're welcome." he says, pointing to my books and laptop bag near my suitcase. I laugh.

"Thank you so much." I smile. "You are kind of too perfect for me." he walks over and bends down in front of me.

"Never say that. It's just that you're too perfect for everyone and I'm the guy who got lucky enough to be able to be given a chance." he tells me. I just stare at him. Not knowing what to say. "Now get some rest sweetheart."


	10. Chapter 10

**Eli**

"I like her dad." Theo says as soon as I walk out of the bedroom. That makes a smile tilt at my lips.

"I'm glad that you do." I say, walking into my study to call down to the club and see if everything is doing well.

"She's going to live here with us, right?" My eyes widen at that, then I relax at the thought. It wouldn't be so bad if Gabrielle stayed here constantly. Even her daughter.

"I don't know yet Theo. Let her get comfortable with us first. We also have to meet her daughter. We're picking her up later today." his eyes brighten up.

"Cool!" and he goes running out of the office.

I dial Shawn's number and wait for an answer. I thought it was going to go to ring tone but he finally picks up.

"Yes sir?" he answers professionally.

"Anything I should know about today?" I ask. It sounds like he has a pissed tone to his voice. "What's going on?"

"We have a trader." he growls.

"What the fuck! Who?" I ask, slamming my fist on the desk. I think I already know anyways.

"Eddie." he says. I shake my head.

"Where is he?"

"Tied up in the room we usually take the men we question to." he explains himself.

"I'll bring an extra pair of clothes. Be there soon."

"Yes sir." I hang up and slam the receiver down.

When I go back into the bedroom, I notice Gabrielle isn't in bed. Where is she? That's when I hear something in the bathroom then peek over to see Gabrielle dress in tight jeans and black t-shirt. What is she-

"No. In bed." I point to my bed.

"Either this or I'm going back to my dorm room today." she simply says.

We both glare at each other until I finally just say fuck it and pull on my shit, then grab an extra pair of clothes but Gabrielle is already holding it for me. I snatch them them from her and throw them in my gym bag. I'm fucking pissed with her.

I head downstairs with her behind me, and have security watch the doors and windows. To have everything locked up tight. Don't want his mom doing anything irrational. Theo gives me the nod and tells Gabrielle good luck. She chuckles. She just doesn't know what she's getting herself into.

I wave us toward my bike and put a helmet on Gabrielle. Absolutely adorable with her pouty lip. I kiss it and slide on first she easily slides on the back and sets the bag between the two of us. I raise an eyebrow, looking back at her.

"What? I've always wanted one of these." she grins real big. I laugh.

I turn on the engine and Rev the bike, trying not to think about how it feels between her thighs. Fuck…

Okay, it's time to get the truth from Eddie. Think about that and how you'll beat the shit out of him. Just think about that.

We finally make it to the club and I have to hide a damn erection from the damn world. I watch as Gabrielle gets off and grabs my bag. So damn sexy. Control yourself Eli. You're supposed to be the boss here. Not the fool. Be strong.

We both walk into the club and I see all of my men here except for the members. I even look over and see Trey. He looks pissed just like everyone else.

"Update!" I snap.

"No one has touched him. We've been waiting for your call." Taylor says. I nod.

"Smart move." I tell him. Gabrielle walks past me and looks at Taylor.

"Is the room empty besides him being tied up to a chair?" Taylor nods. "Can you get another chair in there and a wet rag?"

Taylor looks at me for the answer. I walk over and grab Gabrielle by the elbow and make her look at me. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Not beating him to death, that's what. If my reasoning doesn't work then go for it, okay?"

"Several people will need to be in there with you." she rolls her eyes.

"Duh, I need them to hold you back." everyone laughs at that.

I nod at Taylor and he heads out to get things set up. I point to Trey, Shawn, Sawyer, and Mason to be in the room with us. Taylor already knows to be there.

When Taylor comes back out, he nods for us to come on back. Shawn explained to us that Eddie has been working with the Russians for a while now and that the deliveries were actually drugs. Yeah, we don't associate with drugs. Even if people do it here we don't deal it.

Gabrielle looks to be in thinking mode. I don't bother saying anything, or I might mess with her information. When Taylor opens the locked door, we see a scrambling Eddie on the ground.

"Dude, it's a metal chair…" Gabrielle says slowly. Eddie growls.

"No shit bitch." Taylor pulls me back as two men pull Eddie back up. Gabrielle sitting across from him.

I'll kill this mother fucker if he hurts her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Gabrielle **

I look at Eddie for a moment and the only injury caused to him is the ones he caused to himself.

"So, did you do it for the money?" I ask. He spits in my face and I use the rag to wipe it away. I figured he'd do that. "Hm, okay. So you don't seem to be following."

I bring my fist back and aim for his nose. The chair goes flying back. With the screeching sound of the metal stopping, I nod for the guys to get him up.

He looks around with a groan, confused for a moment. Then suddenly looks at me in annoyance.

"Would you stop that?" he yells. I grin, then grab his nose and wiggle it a bit causing him to scream.

"Yep, might be a good break." I say, watching as blood pours out of his nose. "Now, is it the money or because of Eli?"

I watch as he goes quiet. Yeah, it must be the Eli thing. Guess it's time to manipulate the bastard.

"I guess I could understand the Eli thing." I say, patting his nose carefully to get the blood off. "Just being the guy who dumps stuff off, and never getting a higher ranking even though you've been here the longest."

"Exactly!" he snaps, closing his eyes as I hold the towel to his nose.

"Then you finally found someone who promised to make you greater than you are. Give you the higher ranking because you deserve it after your hard work." I say quietly, trying to get more of the truth. He opens his eyes and nods.

"Yeah, I was supposed to be vice prez over the Russians, but I'm still just the delivery boy. Their president is actually terrible. I'm stuck with them. Now that you guys know, I'm dead anyways."

I keep holding the rag to his nose and have the guys untie him. He grabs the rag and falls back against the chair. Damn, I kinda feel sorry for him. All he wanted was an upgrade in his life.

Standing up, I turn to get Eli so we can get back to Theo. When I turn, all the guys are gaping at me. My eyebrows raise at them.

"What, did you not see me punch him before?" I ask. Mason laughs.

"I'm just surprised by how you got the answer out of him so quickly." he says, Eli looking troubled.

They don't know that I'm a psychology major and that I've almost finished all my classes it's okay though. The professors always say that being a quiet psychologist is a good thing. Especially when you need it for these types of situations.

"Damn, if he would of just come to me and asked-" I stop him.

"Never blame yourself. It will mess with your head too much. So stop it." I grab his hand. If he lets this get to his head he will keep himself locked away from everyone. "Let's go annoy Theo."

"Nah, let's get your little girl." my heart speeds up. "Theo is almost excited as you."

"No mom, just have her a week of clothes packed." I ask of her. My mom is pissed. She's starting to think that Scarlett is hers.

"Gabby, you are not bringing this man you just met around my granddaughter. Most definitely not taking her from me when it's her spring break time." she snaps.

"Mom, I should be saying something like that to you except about the man part." I snap. "I never see my daughter. I'm taking her to have fun for a week rather than just stay in a house all week." the line goes silent, so I know she's pissed at me.

"Do whatever, but you can pack her clothes yourself. Nothing is washed and I have been busy with work." she says in a snappy voice.

"Will be at the house in ten." I tell her, looking over at Eli.

"She's at work with me." then she hangs up.

I groan and throw my phone on the ground of his truck. He peeks over at me, and Theo pats me on the shoulder. I smile at him.

"Go to the only new looking store in this small town. The dollar General." he chuckles, causing us all to laugh. "I'm going to have to use your washer and dryer. My mom's been so busy with work that my daughter has nothing to wear." I sigh, looking out the window.

"That's bullshit Gabrielle." I nod my head. "I'll get her some things."

"Yeah, I know. Good thing I'm getting money back soon so I can pay you back."

We pull up to the dollar General and I start to get nervous. I feel a hand on mine and see Eli look over at me. He has this adorable look on his face with the twitch of his lip. He's still wearing his vest, and when he notices me looking at it, he starts to take it off. I put my hand on his chest to stop him.

"Please be yourself. The clean version." I smirk while Theo giggles. Eli just grins and pecks me on the lips.

We all hop out of the truck, and Theo runs in saying he calls a monster drink. I blink wide, then look over at Eli. He just groans and shakes his head.

"His mother." he says, quickly following after him. I giggle at the big muscled man chasing a child down.

When I step into the store, I see a few women's jaws dropped, looking the way Eli went. Trust me ladies, I felt the same way in the beginning.

I walk further into the store and head towards the back room. When I spot Scarlett with her school clothes still on, eating chips.

"Psst, baby!" I whisper in exaggeration. She looks around for a bit before spotting me. Her eyes widen and she drops the bag on the table, running towards me.

"Mommy!" she yells. Wrapping her arms around my hips. Yeah, my daughter is tall for her age.

I grab her backpack and head out of the staff room to spot mom flirting with Eli holding an upside down Theo over his shoulder. He waves at me, a smile on his face. I chuckle at his excitement.

"Is he your friend mommy?" Scarlett asks. I nod.

"Yeah, they both are. We're going to hang out with them over your break." her eyes widen.

"That is the coolest thing!" she almost yells. Theo pokes his dad's head and peeks over his shoulder at us. He puts him down quick, causing Theo to wobble a bit. I have to cover my mouth to hide a laugh. Theo comes running over and hugs Scarlett, making Scarlett look a bit uncomfortable.

"Hi, I'm Theo!" he says excitedly. She smiles at him.

I chuckle and leave the two to talking and head my way over to Eli and mom. She's still trying to chat him up, while he's completely ignoring her. Poor mom, Eli doesn't do attention.

"Hey mom, have you met Eli?" I ask her. She finally looks at me, then back at him. "He's the one who helped me out yesterday and today."

"Thank you for taking care of her." she says, confused. "Wow."

"What?" I snap. She waves Bridget over and pulls me to the side.

She begins to explain to me how she thought that she was just dreaming. Mom didn't actually know that this was real life. Especially when a guy who looks like a man from her book cover shows up.

"Gabby, do you understand that he's president of the Grizzlies?" she snaps quietly. I cock an eyebrow.

"Ironic since I've been calling him a bear." I chuckle. She glares at me.

"It's not safe to be around him Gabby. Scarlett should not be around him." she snaps. "The Grizzlies are known over most of America and Scotland."

"I figured just Mississippi." she sighs in annoyance.

"That's where they hide. Come on, what's the most piece of shit state besides Alabama?"

"Ah." she rolls her eyes. "Well, if he can take care of his little boy and make him into the perfect little man he is, then I trust him."

"Gabby-" I stop her. This is getting annoying.

"The man has his attitude for his job and the other for his home life. He's a protector. This isn't one of our books."

I walk away from her and see Theo and Scarlett talking. Eli is standing in front of the two, with bags in both hands. I raise my eyebrows at him and he just shrugs. It's hard not to laugh.

"Hey Scarlett, how about you and mommy go get you out of your uniform and into your dress." I chuckle when he hands me a bag and pecks me on the lips.

Scarlett and I go to the back room to get her ready. She takes her uniform off and excitedly pulls out a pink dress. Dammit Eli. You're already giving into her charm. She also pulls out pink flip flops. I hold back a smile, and fix her hair, pulling it into a high ponytail. Then I use baby wipes to wipe her down. There, all done.

Scarlett skips out of the room and goes back to Eli and Theo. Eli looks at her and tells her she's adorable. Scarlett grins really big at him. Kiss ass. It's time to go though.

"Scarlett, come tell Gigi goodbye." I walk over, while Scarlett runs, and hand her the bag with her uniform.

"We'll get her back in time for school." I tell her. "Love you."

Scarlett grabs my hand, while Eli takes Theo's. We all head out while every woman is still looking at Eli. It's really starting to piss me off. Woah, stop with the jealousy thing Gabby. You don't know what's going on between the two of you.

I help Scarlett into the back, and buckle her up. I watch as Theo pulls down a TV screen and hands Scarlett headphones. Wow… these two are going to get along just fine.

I get up front and buckle up myself. Eli squeezes my hand and kisses the back of it. I smile. A frown forms on his face a few seconds after turning on the truck though.

"How does your mother know so much about the Grizzlies?" he asks, looking at the front entrance to the dollar General.

"She Googles random things all the time. Especially stuff from her books." I say, waving it off. "What are you guys going to do about Eddie?"

"Just because you helped today doesn't mean that you need to be involved in anything else." he growls. I glare at him, as he pulls out of the stores parking lot.

"You can be a dick." I pout.

"It's called protecting your stubborn ass." he sighs, annoyed.

"I'm not stubborn." I say quietly. He just pats me on the head, irritating me. Ass.

I'm happy that we're going back to his place. Scarlett will most likely be sleeping with me until she gets used to her room in the middle of the week.

Why am I suddenly having good luck?


	12. Chapter 12

**Eli**

"Eddie, if you want to keep your life then we need you to be our eyes and ears." I explain to him. "If you can bring back information for us, then we can help you."

Eddie is sitting in the chair across from me, while I sit at my desk. Trey, Shawn, and Taylor are the only ones that are in here in case he decides to go for a little run. I'm not Gabrielle. If he decides to run, I'll feed him to the sharks my fucking self.

The look on Eddie's face is of pure honesty when he nods though. He looks completely terrified, but other than that he seems to be keeping a calm demeanor.

"It isn't drugs we're dealing with anymore." he says, looking at all of us. "It's human trafficking. That's what my last two loads of the cart have been. I didn't want to do it, but Kondrashka didn't give me any choice."

I grip the edges of the desk tightly. It's hard not to beat Eddie into a bloody pulp right now. I'd rather be tortured or killed than follow that fucking order. Kondrashka gave him a choice. Give those people a few more hours of survival and just deal with death or save his own ass. He chose the move we in this club never do. Choose somebody else's life for our own. But since he's our only eyes and ears, I'm going to have to fucking deal with it.

"Round up all the men and tell them to gather at the table." Taylor nods, and him and Trey grab hold of Eddie and escort him with them.

The men and I need to come up with a plan. Something that the Russians wouldn't think of. I need to call the Sicilian's and warn them of what's going on with the Russians. Thank God we got to them first, because I didn't want to be attacked by the Russians and Italians.

I pick up my phone and call Luca.

"Hello?" his voice ringing out in a perfect Italian accent.

"Hey Luca." I greet. "Got some news."

"Dammit man." he growls. "Right when I'm about to get down and dirty you do this to me?" I roll my eyes.

"Pull your pants up and send the broad out. The Russians have gotten into worse trouble." I say.

"How much worse?" he asks, cursing in the background with a door slamming shut.

"Human trafficking." I explain. "One of my men betrayed me, but is willing to be my eyes and ears so he won't die."

"You're going to kill him, aren't you?" I can hear Luca grinning into the phone.

"You know I never let those who betray us live, Luca." I sigh.

"I'll have a meeting with the men to discuss the details. Need me to ride down?"

"No, you keep your men in place."

We talk for a few more minutes before I look at my watch and see that I should be heading down to the meeting room. I end the call and stand up, looking at a media text from Gabrielle. When I open it, I notice Theo and her pointing at Scarlett being held by one of the security guards. I quickly set that as my background and head out.

Yeah, I know that Gabrielle and I are getting real close fast and that I never really wanted anything more than just sex. This woman is more different than all the gals who try to impress me. She doesn't even bother trying to.

Thoughts about Gabrielle are wiped away as soon as I step into the meeting room. I spot Eddie up front tied to a chair again, but he doesn't bother resisting. It's so hard not to beat the fuck out of him. The guys are all in their assigned spots. Prospects at the end, then the two other road captains, the sergeants, secretary, vice prez, then I'm at the front.

"Okay, we need to come up with ideas to help Eddie complete this mission." I yell so everyone can hear me. Oh, and because I'm pissed.

"Well, Gabby was a good interrogator and manipulator." Mason says, loud enough. "I bet she could help."

"No shit dumbass." Trey says. "She's a psychology major. Almost finished with her program." he says, rolling his eyes.

"Well, you little shit, some people aren't that close to her." Mason snaps. Trey just shrugs.

This is getting fucking ridiculous.

"Gabrielle will not be apart of this mission." I growl.

"Wait, hold up boss." Trey says. "Maybe Mason had something. We could try and capture two of the Russians and Gabby could work her magic."

I run a hand over my face and think about it. "How would we get them?" I ask.

"That's easy." Eddie speaks up. "They've been wearing Grizzlies vest and we've been picking up the people from the clients at the specific time and day. I can just drive them here, while backup is in the back of the truck."

We all start to talk it over. When I say we, I mean them. Gabrielle really shouldn't be brought into this fight. The only reason we need to stop this is because we don't do shit like that in the United States. In Scotland we have brothels, but they are cleaned up and nice. Security takes care of everything. Especially the women.

As I start thinking of the situation again, Taylor gives me a nudge. He nods towards the table, his hand raised. Shit, it all counts on the presidents vote. Sighing, I raise my hand.

Everyone hollars in triumph, and that annoys the fuck out of me. I know they are just happy they figured out a plan on how to get inside the Russians head. Hopefully they don't just speak Russian.

"Who's going to be in the back of the truck?" I ask Taylor. He nods toward Sawyer.

"Sawyer and Andrew's. We need to keep guns on us at all times just in case these two go gun crazy themselves."

"Okay, and I'll talk to Gabrielle." I say quietly. Taylor nods.

"Good, because this all is going down in three hours." he says, scratching the back of his neck.

"Three fucking hours?" I look over at Eddie and pull my knife out, cutting him free. "Discuss the plan with Sawyer and Andrew's. Now!" he nods, quickly heading his way. I look back at Taylor and look him dead in the eye. "We are not involving her unless we have to."

He nods, but looks annoyed with me. I don't give a fuck though. She needs to stay safe in a situation that involves murderers and human traffickers. These are people who you just don't go around playing with.

I hope the kids and Gabrielle are safe at home enjoying themselves…


	13. Chapter 13

**Gabrielle **

"Everyone, quick!" I yell. "Go hide. He's coming!" the kids go hide behind the couch, while I slip into the closet and peek out.

When I hear the footsteps getting closer, I back up into the corner. Covering my mouth to hold back a scream when he opens the door, Jameson pulls me out and shoots me with a water gun. The kids jump up and laugh, but end up getting sprayed too.

"You guys suck at this." he chuckles. I roll my eyes.

"We weren't trained like you, buddy." I say, poking his chest. He cocks a brow.

"The closet Gabby?" he asks. "So unoriginal."

"Oh shut up." I pout. "I ran out of good ones."

"Well-" he stops when his alarm starts going off somewhere, and I realize that it's his phone. "Sorry guys, most of us have to go. Some of the other members should be out here in a few."

He runs out of the room, and leaves us all confused, even Scarlett but only for a few seconds. "Gun wars!" she yells. Theo heads for the small nerf gun, and they start shooting me! How is their aim so good?

After I get Theo and Scarlett settled for the night, I walk to the living room and lay down on the couch. More like fall on it. Those two kicked my butt today. Seriously at one point. But, at least I was able to keep up with them, even if I didn't feel well. I forgot to eat breakfast with my medication and that fucked me up.

I'm too tired to look up, but when the front door closes I know Eli is home. His heavy footsteps get closer to the couch that I'm laying on, and he sets down right beside me.

"Tired?" he asks. I mumble something, but even I don't understand it. "Come on. Let's get to bed."

He lifts me up and cradles me against his chest. I just snuggle closer to him until I smell something on it. Blood. I sigh in annoyance. Does he not know how to interrogate people without hurting them?

"Next time you interrogate someone, don't use them as a punching bag." I mumble.

"How did you-" I stop him.

"Your vest smells like blood." I explain.

"Well, guess we have a lady Sherlock Holmes with us now." he says sarcastically. I chuckle.

When he gets to our room, yes our room, he lies me on the bed and covers me up. Scarlett wanted to already sleep on the bunk beds in Theo's room the second night she was here, so now those two are hanging out more and Eli and me are teasing each other more again. Which is annoying, but I'm still not ready. He's okay with that though.

I fall asleep quick when my head hits the pillow, and I drift off into a vivid sleep of angry bikers.

"So let me get this straight, you fucking idiots decided to just beat the fuck out of two of Kondrashka's men?" I snap, then shoot a glare at Eddie. "I tried to help you out, but you just lost all of my goddamn trust!" I shout, shoving his heavy ass into a damn chair.

"What are you talking about?" he snaps back. Eli grabs my arms to keep me from killing Eddie myself.

"What the fuck are you going to tell Kondrashka happened to his men?" I ask Eddie. He rolls his eyes.

"That's easy." he says. "Tell him that they got killed by the men trying to keep the money and women." he explains.

"Has that happened before?" I ask him. He just nods. "Is that why Anderson got injured in the process?"

"No, he got hurt because we tried to save the women too quickly. He let his guard down." he explains. "But he'll be fine and Kondrashka just thinks this was just the usual shit. Two new men were assigned for tomorrow."

Eli explained to me during breakfast that the men decided that my help would be very much helpful during the process of getting the men to talk. And to help those survivors of human trafficking calm down. He said that yes, they tried beatings but nothing had worked. They were trained warriors. These two men could handle anything.

He said he just needed me to try what I could on them like I did on Eddie. These two are trained by specialists, so I don't know how this will work. Maybe I'll try something.

Anyways, when I had found out about the plan I was pissed. Especially since Eddie was the one in on helping as well. The man was given a second chance. It's fucking gone now and he needs to learn a less or two.

I get up, and head towards the room where they do their interrogations. It's basically like a freezer except hotter.

When I walk into the room, I already feel my skin start to feel slick. Damn. My eyes fall over everything and it looks like they cleaned up the two Russians, because it looks like they never been touched. Well, except for the black eyes and many cut wounds on them.

I walk over to the chair and see the two men asleep or knocked out. Next to them is a bucket of water. I grab for it and throw it on them. Their sputtering turns into silence when they notice me.

"What?" I ask. "Can't speak?"

"You're a broad." one chuckles through a thick Russian accent. "Do they think that giving us entertainment would make us talk?" they both laugh. My eyes go to the mirror where everyone is watching. What did this fucker call me?

I laugh with them. "Excuse me, but what did you call me?"

"A broad." he smirks.

"One more time." I say getting closer to him. He grins, leaning forward.

"Broa-"

Before he can say anything else, I grab his dick and pull out my switchblade. Didn't actually think I'd need it today. Yeah, yeah I did. He groans, but stops when I push the blade against his groin. His eyes widen.

"Don't you ever call me a broad." I whisper, pressing the tip of the knife down harder. He cries out.

"Okay."He tries to say calmly, but the hot air and other beatings are getting to him.

"Now, I need you to tell me a bit about Kondrashka and what you guys are planning." I say simply. He glares at me.

"Трахни тебя." he growls in Russian. I twist the knife a bit.

"Нет, спасибо. Я предпочитаю мужчину с членом, который не разрушен." I reply back in Russian as well causing his eyes to widen. I remove the knife and sigh.

"I'll be back, just know that you two can't keep any secrets." I tell them then leave the room.

When I step out, all the men seem to be looking at me strangely. The only person grinning is Eli, and he comes up to kiss me. Is seeing me put a knife to a guy's penis a turn on for him?

"I've been wanting to do that all day today, especially when we found the girls in rough shape."

"I was looking at the two of them and trying to get a read on them. Seems like manipulation will be hard with these two, but with the beatings you gave and how hot the room is I'll be able to break them." I explain.

"You speak Russian?" he asks in a whisper. I shrug.

"That, Portuguese and Italian." he smirks.

"The bedroom just might get kinkier now." I slap his arm and laugh, but stop when the others want an update.

I start to explain all of the basics from top to bottom. Telling them that this won't be easy and that it might even take hours to break them. These men might trust me more knowing that I can speak their language and lie about my reason for being here. I tell the Grizzlie men that I'm going to make up a lie to let these two's guard down. They all agree with the suggestion. Eli looks concerned.

"It'll be alright." I tell him. "No reason to worry about anything. Just keep a closer eye on Eddie." I whisper. He is about to say something but stops himself.

"The real reason I wanted you to come is because of the girls. They don't trust us because of the Russians wearing our vest." I narrow my eyes.

"And who gave them your vest?" he doesn't say anything for a moment before realization sinks in.

A growl slips past his lips, and he turns towards another room, about to bust in before I grab his arms. He yanks his arm out of my grip before realizing what he's done. I watch as he's about to say I'm sorry. I put my hand up before he can talk, and pull him to the room where they meet.

"What are you doing?" he asks, surprised.

I take a seat in his chair, and cross my legs. The pulsing of my clit finally pushing me enough to do what I want. "Follow exactly what I do." I order, unbuttoning my jeans.

His eyes find their target. Jaw ticking, his hand reaches back and locks the door to the room. My lips twitch. He reaches his hand down and unbuttons his pants as well. The swell of his cock pressing hard against the fabric of the jeans. My mouth waters at the sight.

Standing up, I slide my pants down my thighs and slip my legs out of my jeans. My eyes follow his hands, and I watch as he strips out of his jeans, his muscular thighs on show and his cock springing free. My eyes widen when I see that he's not wearing any underwear. Looks like I have to play catch up.

"Didn't know that we were going commando today. I need to start catching up with you." I say, slipping my shirt off. His eyes widen at my blood red bra. He closes his eyes and mutters something under his breath, ripping his shirt off.

I take in his naked form before me and almost drool. This man is absolutely magnificent.

"Okay sweetheart, I'm loving this side of you," he says walking over to me, "but you need to let me take control from here."

A whimper escapes my lips as he runs his tongue over the swells of my breast. I run my fingers through his hair, pushing my chest forward. A growl escapes him, causing my pussy to throb harder. He runs his hands down my body, and grips my ass tightly. He lifts me onto the table and sits me down, pushing me back.

"Just remember that I like my control, baby. You may like it as well, but you will never have it when it comes to sex." he tells me. "You better tell me now that you understand."

The words are stuck in my throat as I try to talk, so all I do is nod. The devilish smile pressing its way through his features makes my whole body tremble. Okay, he's right. I can't take control with him in the bedroom, he is just too good at what he does.

As he begins sliding off my panties, someone knocks on the door. I watch a dark look cross Eli's face.

"Whatever it is, it can wait!" he shouts. The person on the other side knocks again, causing Eli to push away from me and storm over to the door and snatch it open enough to peek out. "I said-"

"You said what?" someone says, their voice sounding amused.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Eli asks, but then looks down. "Give me a sec, okay?"

I watch Eli pull back on his pants and shirt, and he walks over to help me with my clothes. I wonder who's here to make Eli's mood change so quick. Must be someone important. I quickly throw my clothes on and follow Eli to the door. When it opens, there are two men standing in the doorway looking amused by Eli and me. One guy has light blonde hair, blue eyes, and a grin as big as the sun. He reminds me of Shawn. The other looks less amused, but still happy. His eyes are a dark gray, and his copper colored hair is messier than the blonde guys. His demeanor is more serious. Just like Eli's.

"What are you guys doing here?" Eli asks, taking my hand in his. I just watch the three as they look at one another.

"Taylor called us, telling us what happened with Eddie and the Russians." copper haired guy says. His facial features change and he looks scary now that he is mad. "This is bullshit Eli." The blonde just slaps him on the back, with a grin. He then looks at me.

"Well, we can talk about that later. Who is this adorable looking redhead?" I peek over at Eli, and watch as he rolls his eyes. I feel myself blushing. Shit…

"Gabrielle, these are my brothers. Elliot and Christian." he explains to me. "They can just show up at random times." he says, cursing under his breath.

"I noticed." I chuckle, a smile cracking through my embarrassment.

"Nice to meet you, Gabby." Elliot grins, but when I look over at his brother Christian I freeze. He's just staring at me, his eyes going back and forth between me and Eli.

"Yeah." I say slowly. Elliot elbows Christian in the ribs, making the brothers glare at one another. Christian finally breaks from the stare off, and looks to Eli.

"We need to talk." he snaps at Eli. "Now."

He pushes past Eli and me, taking the seat in Eli's chair. My eyebrows must be nowhere in sight because Elliot chuckles. "Looks like my brothers got a lot to tell you."

"Shut up Elliot." Eli growls. Elliot just holds his hands up in surrender.

"Anyways, Kate and Ana are in the bar area. You should go meet them." he then looks back to Eli. "We brought along the kids. Figured you wouldn't mind seeing your nieces and nephew." he shrugs, walking past him and into the room.

Okay, so this man that I barely know has brothers. I need to get Scarlett back home so the two of us don't bother him and his family. I don't want Scarlett feeling like she is in the way.

"Stop it, Gabrielle." Eli orders. "You are overthinking everything. Just go spend some time with my idiot brothers girls and we can go home and see the kids."

"No, I need to go talk to the girls who were involved with the trafficking."

I push past him, embarrassed that I've come this far with him and barely know who he really is. I'm not upset with him, I'm upset with myself for letting my daughter get involved. For getting attached so quickly to a man that I have just met. Look where that got me last time. With a broken heart and a daughter with a dad who never sees her. What the hell is wrong with me. Do I just get attached too quickly to actually think straight?

Walking away from him, I head towards the room with all of the girls. Even though I have barely been here long, I need to let them know that the men in this place are good guys. They are nothing like the criminals who used them for profit. In the end they will find trust again. Hopefully it won't take long like it did me.


End file.
